


Yours

by Morethancupcake



Series: Simple and kind [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Infidelity, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: “I love our life. I don't want it to change, I'm ready to leave that ugly part behind.”Tony is ready for a new life.





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Sciencebrosweek : Yours.
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH for another great year ! This challenge is, as always, amazing, and I am really happy I managed to take part !
> 
> Crossposted on Tumblr. http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/163067010984/yours
> 
> English is not my first language, I'm sorry in advance for all the typos and the mistakes !

Tony leaves early. He doesn't wait for him, he just sends him a text, cold and informative, and he drives away.

Bruce knows. He knows, because Friday means ice cream, walks together in the weather is kind enough, but mostly, for Tony, Friday means meeting with the Board, with the few people he doesn't agree with but has to be polite to on a daily basis.

Nick, Maria, a few people from the budget and research. HR. PR. Natasha.

 

Phil offers him a ride, and they both pretend not to be worried.

“I was afraid this would happen.” Phil looks exhausted, too. They all need rest, and Bruce feels a pang of guilt for pushing their issues on their friend. “They were never close, but they could at least work together.”

“I'm sure Tony stayed professional.” It's not even a question in his mind. “I'm sure he managed, because he's used to working in a hostile environment. No matter what happen, it wasn't...”

“I don't see Natasha airing her dirty laundry in public either.” Phil parks his car smoothly in front of their house, in the spot he usually uses. The garden looks cared for, no matter what happened, at least, Bruce knows his husband is home.

 

Tony is cooking, when Bruce finally finds him. It's not his first recipe of the day, Bruce spots the pot of chai, still warm under the tea cosy, and the tray of muffins waiting for him.

They know each other well, too well. He knows while he puts his jacket and his bag away, Tony breathes and collects himself, picking his words carefully.

Meanwhile, he notices the running shoes left close to the door, the smell of banana still in the air, the faint sound of the laundry machine.

 

“I'm going to leave the hospital.”

Bruce doesn't comment, and takes his mug of tea and his muffin to the countertop. He leaves his back to the window, and studies Tony's profile, eyes focused on the pot he's stirring. Spinach dahl, one of Bruce's favorite.

“Something happened during the meeting, I assume ?” He bites into his muffin. It's moist and perfect.

“I tried to push them into actually take a stand against lobbying. As usual. Tried to make them change their mind about the same things...” He huffs and doesn't explain further. He doesn't need to.

It's been a battle of theirs, trying to change the old machine, trying to make them accept new therapies, new methods. He brushes his free hand on Tony's shoulder, happy to see him relax a little against him. 

“Did Nick find another great reason not to listen ?”

“Natasha might've told me to stop wasting their time.” Bruce doesn't move his hand, but he stops breathing. “I might've told her to actually open her mouth when her division makes half of the benefice I make in a day.” Bruce can't help but smile. “Which, let's be honest, if the nicest thing I have said to someone telling me off during a meeting.”

“What did you tell Maria, that time ? Remember who's paying your check ?” He tries to joke, but his hand his shaking a little, and he knows Tony noticed.

 

They know each other well.

 

They move to the garden, each holding a cup of tea. Tony doesn't look upset, or hurt. He looks rested, almost resolute.

“I am serious, Bruce. I'm not staying.” 

 

They eat sitting on the stairs, feet on the grass. It's a picnic of sort, glasses of water at their feet, the small bowl of coriander chili sauce resting between them. 

“I'll just go back to research. You and Phil keep telling me I could do more, maybe I should.”

“You could do wonderful things, Tony. God knows what you're capable of.”

 

He drinks a little, fighting the heat of the chili.

“Is it because of her ? Or me ?”

 

“It hurts.” Tony shrugs. “It hurts seeing her, of course. It hurts not going to her and ask if she's proud of what happened, but it's pointless, and petty.”

“Do you want to ? Tell her ?”

“I just want to leave.”

 

Bruce is taking care of the dishes, and the cleaning, when he asks.

“Did you ever talk to James Barnes ?” Tony smiles, and sips at his last cup of chai. Bruce might have learned in India, but Tony is a magician, making it the exact balance of spicy and sweet.

“No. His therapist apparently told him reaching out could help us both, but I didn't see the point.”

“Do you feel different now ?” He slowly wipes the counter, the sink. 

“Do you ? Want to talk to her ?”

“I don't...” Bruce takes his own cup, and sits at the kitchen table. Their feet brush together, and after a second, he takes Tony's fingers in his. “I don't really want to, no. I don't think anything good could come out of it. You're the only one I'm worried about.”

“Good answer, Doctor Banner.”

Tony tastes like almond milk and cinnamon.

 

They end their last therapy session by a walk down the beach. It takes them almost an hour because of traffic, and when they arrive the wind is so cold they actually quickly come back to the car. 

Tony picks a playlist, something soft and mellow, and they both study the empty beach, the high waves. 

“Maybe we could move.” Tony smiles, and keeps his eyes on the horizon. Bruce reaches for his hand. “I think we should move to someplace nice, calm. I always wanted to live near a forest.”

“You want to take a boy from Malibu to what ? Oregon ?”

“You love Oregon.” 

“I do.” Tony lifts their hands and kisses the back of his fingers, lips soft. “But I love our house. We picked it together. I love our garden.”

“I know...” Bruce regrets not moving them to the backseat, not being able to drag his husband in his arms. “I just...”

“I love our life. I don't want it to change, I'm ready to leave that ugly part behind.”

 

“You know I love you, right ?” 

Tony is getting rid of his jacket, and it hits Bruce. It's been months, and they're still there, still in love. He's still able to make plans and work on a future with the man he's been in love with for years.

“I know.” Tony's smile is indulgent, soft. “I love you too. I hope you know. Even when I hated you, I never stopped loving you.”

 

They both decide to spend Saturday night inside, because of the rain, because of the chill in the air, or just because it feels nice to lay on their bed, with warm tea and a ridiculous horror movie playing.

Tony smells fresh, like the laundry soap they use, like his shower, like himself. 

He knows he's the one who stopped paying attention first. He knows he started to stare, because the light of the candle turns the chocolate of Tony's eyes vibrant, and he was never capable of looking away.

He isn't sure who moves first, but he knows he feels shy, and insecure, but so damn eager when Tony opens his mouth and drags his fingers up, up helping him getting rid of his shirt. It's soft, like a first time should be, he catches himself thinking, he can't help but kiss Tony's lips, his forehead, his cheek. 

It's too serious for them to joke, but it's sweet and it really does, in a way, feel like a first time.

 

After his shower, he finds Tony in the kitchen, the only light coming from the small storm outside.

Their mugs are in the sink, and Bruce wants to ask if everything is alright, still, if Tony...

“I really love our garden.” Tony looks happy, whispering in the dark.

“Yeah, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you liked it enough to consider leaving me a nice comment and kudos :) The support means the world !
> 
>  
> 
> Please don't forget to drink enough and to stretch from time to time. Happy Summer !


End file.
